


Stars and the Impala - Drabble

by allthempickles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas look at the stars and cuddle. FLUFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and the Impala - Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> omg this is so cliche but i wrote it in the name of FLUFF

Castiel slowly wakes up, opening his eyes and blinking. Looking around, he realizes he is in the impala. The night before, he and Dean had left the bunker to watch the stars. They drove out into the middle of nowhere. The only sound had been the rumble of the impala's engine. Then they stopped. They walked out into the middle of an empty field, and lay down on the grass. The wind was slow, rustling the grass. Breathing in the cold air had felt good. And the stars were one of Castiel's favorite things about this world. He remembered Dean holding his hand and singing quietly.

_Hey Jude, don't let me down_  
 _You have found her, now go and get her_

Cas had given Dean's hand a squeeze, leaned his head on Dean's shoulder. Listened to Dean's rough voice singing.

_Remember to let her into your heart_  
 _Then you can start to make it better_

Hours later they finally got up and walked back to the impala. They fell asleep cuddled in the back seat, happy to be together in the quiet night.

Cas looked at Dean, who was still asleep. He loved the shape of Dean's face, the freckles marching across his cheeks and nose. His beautiful eyelashes. Cas snuggled closer to Dean, feeling his warmth. The back seat of the impala wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but this felt perfect. Dean shifted a bit, and Cas looked back up at him, to see his eyes opening. His beautiful green eyes. "Dean." Dean opened closed his eyes again, still half asleep. "Mmhph. Cas." he mumbled, pulling Castiel closer. Giggling, Cas kissed the tip of Dean's nose. Cas was happy to wait here a little longer, until Dean woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is kinda the first fic I've written. So, constructive criticism is awesome! Also, if anyone has any tips for writing longer fics, please tell me! Thanks for reading!


End file.
